Glee Behind The Cameras  A CrissColferFanFiction
by TheEliteAdonis
Summary: Its a funny thing being famous, the Glitz , The Glamour , The Fans. Hollywood has its perks.. but also has it downsides. This is a story of how Fame can supress ones true desires. More importantly the desire to love
1. Chapter 1

Glee - Behind The Cameras Pt.1 *A CrissColfer-FanFic*

Its a funny thing being famous, the Glitz , The Glamour , The Fans. Hollywood has its perks.. but also has it downsides. This is a story of how Fame can supress ones true desires. More importantly the desire to love.

and Go!

"CUT" yelled the director, Chris Colfer & Darren Criss has just wrapped one of their scenes . It was that time after every crucial scene where Chris was expecting his "well Done Buddy" handshake from Darren which he usually gets after every take they film together.. But this one was different. Darren had rushed off set to his trailer without saying a word to chris. Chris thought to himself , should he follow him? but decided to go and speak to his co-star and one of many best friends Lea.

* Knock Knock*

Lea - who is it?

Chris - it Chriiiis

Lea - oh hey , c'mon on it.

Cory - Hey Man

Chris - oh sorry, i thought you were alone, i'll come back

Cory- no no its cool, i'll leave you guys to talk... everything ok buddy?

Chris - yea its, fine , i just gotta ask her something

Lea- i'll catch up with you later Cory.

Cory- alrigh see, you guys later.

Chris- Bye

*Cory Exits Lea's Trailer*

Lea- so what's up hun?

Chris - Its Darren

Lea - what happened?

Chris - he's being weird with me, like he just sort of ranaway after our last take.

Lea- maybe he needed the bathroom, have you gone to his trailer?

Chris- no, but should i?, i feel like im invading his space, i mean yea we're all inlove on camera, but behind it, im just a co-worker to him

Lea- don't be silly, you two are superclose

Chris- yea i guess, but i dont wanna be that gay guy that wont leave him alone if you know what i mean

Lea- i get you, but i dont think its like that at all, besides i thought you thought he was totally gay anyways.

Chris- yea but thats besides the point, he says he's not, so you gotta take that as that's what he wants you to believe.

Lea- well ok, but try and speak to him, clear this all up.

Chris - ok, your right , i will do.

Lea- good , gimme a hug

*They Hug*

Chris- now get back to yo mannnn

Lea- your so silly chris , stop it you know we're just friends ( she smiles)

Chris - Alright See Ya.

Chris leaves the trailer, butterflies going crazy in his stomach, he feels like he could pass out at any time, nerves just became the best of him, and as he walked towards Darren's trailer, he considered turning back over and over but thought to himself "No, i have to do this"

as chris approached the door of Darren's trailer , Darren had opened it about to step out.

Darren - Oh... Hey

Chris- Hey... um ..oh where you just leaving?

Darren - well yea, i was just gonna um take a walk

Chris - on set?

Darren - No , well sorta, just around some of the unused sets that arent in use, you know clear my head a little

Chris - oh i see, well this is not a good time so i'll just be leaving you then

Darren - no, no wait

(Darren grabs chris's lower arm, gently holding him preventing him from leaving his side)

Darren - did you ..wanna talk or something?

Chris- well yeah actually, i just wanted to check on you, see how things are.

Darren- ok, well im good, i guess i could use some company on my little tour that isnt really a tour because... well i see it everyday.

Chris- ok, well i'll be your tour guide who isnt really a tour guide and we'll do this.

Darren - cool, well lead the kind sir.

(They smiled at eachother)

Chris- is it crazy that this reminds me of us filming baby its cold outside

Darren - which part

Chris- the part where your charming and courteous

Darren- wow, ok well arent i always charming and courteous

Chris - well yea

Darren - good because..

Chris- because what?

Darren- just because

Chris- well...ok. .. so Darren can i ask you a question

Darren - you just did

Chris - stop being silly,you know what i mean

Darren- ok.. sure. im all ears.

Chris - what was wrong with you earlier

Darren- when?

Chris - when we finished filming, you usually say well done and you know shake my hand or something and you just sort of ran off like i was time bomb about to detonate

Darren - why ,are you upset with me because i didnt shake your hand, i can't believe me touch means so much to you ( he says as charmingly as ever)

Chris- no.. well you know... i dont know, i just wondered if i had did something wrong

Darren- no , no ,no offcourse not, you... were amazing... as always

(Darren stopped walking, and so did chris... grabbing Chris's hands Darren explained)

Darren- i...i need to be completely 100% honest with you about something... something that's eating away at me

Chris - Really?... well... what is it? ( he asked concerned)

Darren - Chris... (Darren Sighs) ... im... im having a hard time...

Chris - Darren its ok you can say it... whats the matter

Darren - its hard.. i.. i.

"HEY GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE"? a voice shouts.

it was one of show's producers.

Darren & Chris paused.

- end of part 1 -


	2. Chapter 2

After being stopped mid conversation by their producer, Darren and Chris headed back to their set to check out what he wanted to show them. As they returned to one of the main meeting points of the glee set they saw the whole cast waiting.

they were preparing for an announcement of some sort,

Producer - So guys just a reminder that the party we've arranged for you tonight is actually happening . The Glee Cast & Friends Party we mentioned but couldnt confirm is on!, so just to celebrate the work we've done so far,and the recent award wins, also do bear in mind there will be reporters and journalists there with you, so you will be expected to do interviews and all that jazz. We're sorry its so last minute but you know this is Glee. So guys locations and all that will be sent to your trailers before you leave. enjoy the next couple days you have off an we'll see you all at the party tonight, thats a wrap for today. you've been amazing.

As the cast all cheered and laughed with eachother , most happy about the news all Chris could do was look at Darren with the hopes that they're conversation would continue and Darren would finally reveal his the secret they were just about to discuss.

Catching Chris's glance, darren mouthed the word "Later" .. explaining they'd continue the talk later. Lea catching this grabbed chris by his arm and pulled him away to talk..

Lea- so what was that about, don't think i didnt see it.

Chris- see what

Lea- you two's little glances back and forth there, what's up? did u find out what was wrong

Chris- no, no i didnt. he said we'll finish later

Lea- what ? at the party?

Chris- i have no idea

Lea- ok, well whatever happens ..keep me posted

Chris- sure, so are we riding together to this thing later

Lea- offcourse, i'll ask amber and jenna aswell.

Chris- yea , yea do that.

Lea- alright hun, i'll catch up with you later

Chris - alright see ya.

They parted ways & headed back to their trailers to pick up their info packs about their party tonight.

So

Later On… Chris was at his apartment reading his twitter mentions and noticed most of the cast had been tweeting about the party tonight. he saw how many fans had seen it and had been tweeting about seeing him and darren together off set. He knew that its something his fans obsess about but could never understand why, because Darren has stated so many times that he is straight to the press , chris could never really understand what fans thought was going on between them.

He himself has always had his doubts about Darren's sexuality , because as the saying goes "It Takes One To Know One" but he was suprised at the fans who where also relluctant to believe that Darren Criss was straight. The first day Chris met Darren, they had dinner - Chris was excited because he had always been a fan of Darren from his previous work and also knew he was a cutie. But keeping it proffessional and not getting involved with cast members was always a strong rule enforced by the team at glee. Chris remembered meeting Darren and commenting on his new haircut and darren explaining he's taking a while to get use to it but is trying never the less.

Anyways during his memory lane visit, his iphone went off, it was a text message from Lea reading

"So the car will be picking me and the girls up first, and will get you on the way ok hun, so we will be at yours in about 45mins"

Chris jokingly replied " no problem, just trying to find my heels"

Lea replied "LMAO oh Chris, luv ya x "

a few seconds later the phone went again, chris assuming it was lea sighed and said aloud " has this girl not got hair to do or something"

to his suprise it was actually a 'New Message From Darren'

Reading - " Hey Buddy, sorry we couldn't finish up earlier, hopefully we'll get some time tonight"

Chris got butterflies as he does whenever he gets a message from Darren and rapidly replied - "yea offcourse no problem"

about 30 seconds later he received yet another message from Darren reading.

"Also, if you get me drunk enough, i might just give you that handshake you wanted earlier ;-) "

Chris laughed out loud and replied - "Oh DC, you always make me smile"

Darren replied one more time " I Try ;-) , See ya later x"

immediately before reading the text of the message chris's eyes were drawn to the "x" , thinking to himself … " why am i falling so hard for this guy" .. Chris sighed and continued to get ready.

So … 45 minutes later… The Car Carrying Lea Michele, Amber Riley & Jenna Ushkowitz parked up outside Chris's apartment. Lea rung chris and he came down greeted the girls, got in and they were on their way. Pulling up to the event was crazy there were so many fans there and multi colored spotlights flashing and circling the area.

Chris- wow,they sorta went all out for a last minute thing huh

Lea- i know, im soo excited.

Jenna - me too guys, i can't wait

Amber - forreal guys this night should cuh-razy

Chris- ok girlies, lets do this

They exit the car greeting all the fans behind the barriers that have come out to see them, singing autographs. They were all aware that they'd be doing some pre-party interviews but would also be joined all night by some of the more exclusive journalists and bloggers who have been invited to the actual party rather than the entrance only interviewers.

after roughly ten minutes of signings Chris decided to move on to one of the interviewers, only to be suprised to see Darren already there and being questioned By one. standing beside him he overheard Darren's interview.

interviewer- so Darren here he is , your on screen boyfriend in the flesh

Darren- oh yes, the wonderful Chris colfer ( he looked at chris and smiled)

at this point Chris's interviewer was ready to start questioning him, but chris was still trying to listen in on Darren's at the same time.

Interviewer- so Darren how does it affect your love life, when girls see you kissing this amazing young man beside you, do they get weirded out?

Darren - um no, i guess many see it as a beautiful thing, which it really is, you know, me being straight and raised from a gay community , just sorta acknowledging that lifestyle and supporting it , it really doesnt bother alot of people, infact they admire it , so i wouldn't say anyone should be weirded out by it at all, i mean it is…. it is a beautiful thing

Interviewer- that's amazing, and i mean what is it like, Kissing Mr. Chris Colfer anything we should know

Darren - well, he is incredibly addictive, i mean, i just … cant stop kissing him, which you probablly know about on the last stop of our tour, i planted one on him.

Interviewer - yes, we do … the big live klaine kiss, fans have been going crazy about it.

Darren- so i hear

Interviewer- so , does your girlfriend mind you kissing him so often

Darren- um, no no, i mean chris has met her, we all have a cool relationship, nobody gets hurt, i mean theres enough of me to go around really

at this point Chris began to stutter in his own interview, hearing that he has apparently met Darren's girlfriend was news to him.. as he had no idea Darren was romantically involved with anyone other than him… and even that was just 'acting' so he didnt know how to react to that.

Darren's interview has finished and he'd moved on further towards another . Chris was next to be interviewed by the same person and all he could think about was Darren lying about having a girlfriend, but he couldnt deny that if asked.

so his interview proceeded… and yup… the first question was

Interviewer- So Hey Chris, its good to see you i was just talking to Darren and he let it out that he has a girlfriend and you've met her, care to comment on that

Chris thought to himself, what a mess this is, he's never ever lied in an interview and he is about to do it.. but why . he didnt understand, why would darren make up such a thing. so he proceeded to answer

Chris - um yea, yea , i have, she's totally cool

The interview responded..

Interviewer- ok, so fans dream of a real live Klaine relationship is not about to happen anytime soon then

Chris laughed and responded

Chris- no, no, im afraid not, like i said, i've met his girlfriend.

thinking to himself that he can't just keep lying about this, he had every intention of pulling Darren up about it, as soon as they got into the party. the interview then moved on to some non-darren related questions to chris's relief.

after a few more interviewers.. it was time fro Chris to immediatly go in and find Darren.. he needed to know why the "Big Red Carpet Lie" why include him.. and also.. what it actually was he wanted to say earlier.

— end of part 2 —


	3. Chapter 3

Chris entered the glee cast and friends party with the only intention of confronting Darren, and asking him why he lied about having a girlfriend? and why did he say Chris had met her, it was a ball of confusion and Chris needed answers. As he strutted in he was impressed with the design and the style of the venue the producers had picked.

walking further in

he saw Darren at the bar sitting with Mark, Harry and Chord - He had a beer in his hand , Chris marched over immediately as he knew the two of them couldnt put this conversation off any longer.

Chris - Darren… we need to talk

Mark - Hell yea! Boyfriend problems!

The rest of the guys laughed.

Darren - c'mon mark , leave it alone ( darren smiled accepting the humour)

Chris - yea guys, very funny, so Darren, c'mon lets go

Mark - guys i wanna know all about it ( he said with his arms out wide, loving the possibility of a real life klaine drama, marks face lit up like a kid in a candy store)

Darren grabbed his beer and walked off with Chris.

Darren - so are we gonna find somewhere private? or are you ready for perez to blog about this? ( he joked , with his famous sarcastic expression)

Chris- oh shoot, i forgot he was here, c'mon lets go over there, there's a curtain,a rope and everything its nice and private

Darren- ok sir, people are gonna think we're making out or something (he laughed)

Chris - no no darren this is very serious no time for humour right now.

They entered the booth, & Chris pulled the curtain.

Darren -so what's up, what's so serious?

Chris- i mean Darren, honestly i don't even know where to start

Darren - oh wow, that serious huh?, am i drunk enough for this?

Chris - no listen please, whats up with you, why did you lie like that outside, in your interview

Darren- about what?

Chris- um, the girlfriend thing… i've never met your girlfriend, i mean do you even have one?

Darren- well, yes and no

Chris - yes and no?

Darren - i mean…

Chris - what?.. u mean what?

Darren- chris , this…. this is hard for me

Chris- is this the same thing from earlier?… ur a walking tank of secrets right now

Darren - no they make me.. im not ( Darren wanted to just blurt out what was on his mind, but had conflicting feelings about whether or not to open up to Chris about what's bothering him)

Chris - Darren… look.. (Chris put his hand on Darren's shoulder and explained) im here for you, you should know that,talk to me please.

Darren - its my management, my publicist, everyone.. they want me to be.

Chris - they want you to be what?

Darren - they want me to be…

Chris - be what Darren, be what?

Darren - STRAIGHT OKAY! they want me to be…. straight.

Chris lifted his hand off of Darren's shoulder, he was shocked by what Darren had finally confessed to, his jaw had dropped to his knees , whilst Darren had began holding his head and massaging his beautiful curls in distress of the auckward conversation he was having… Chris decided to finally respond.

Chris- so you mean… all this time.. you weren't… you weren't

Darren- being honest no! im a liar, a big … loser… liar.. person.. im just a.. ( darren shaking his head and looking for his next self insult)

Chris- no , no wait,just stop insulting yourself… i just need to know…. why?

Darren - Chris.. im not like you.. im not brave enough to jeopardize this.. this what i have..i

Chris- wait no, i don't get it jeopardize what?

Darren - my career, everything i've worked so hard for

Chris - um hello, openly gay guy here, im not doing so bad

Darren - its different

Chris - why?… why is it different?

Darren - because you, your amazing, people love you for who you are, your just and amazing guy..

Chris- but so are you, people love you darren, people admire you as a gay tv character, and i mean c'mon .. your Harry Freakin' potter ( Chris smiled and touched Darren's shoulder once more) whilst Darren smiled briefly

Darren - Chris, people love what they think, is a straight guy playing gay on a tv show, thats all about embracing who you are, im..im a foney.. i can't even tell hollywood that i'm..

Chris- listen listen just stop putting yourself down, if your not ready your not ready

Darren - its not that im not ready, its that… everything i wanna do, all the big parts i wanna play. do you know how hard it is out there for a gay guy to get a huge straight role in a move.

Chris - Darren its … its..

Darren - its true that's what it is, my management everyone have warned me, about the importance of saying im straight to every tom dick and harry that asks

Chris- so is that why you say it so much in interviews?

Darren smiles and lets out a tiny laugh and explains

Darren - yea… that's exactly why

Chris- Darren, well you can't keep this in forever

Darren - why not?.. its worked so far

Chris- Darren, lying repeatedly and also involving me.. helps nobody, one day you'll slip, i mean you did practically slip today, you didn't even tell me about this whole girlfriend thing, lucky i was listening in, or else i mean…

Darren - yea yea i get it, i get it, i should've asked

Darren slowly looked up at chris, directly in his eyes… he grabbed chris's hand.

Darren- look chris, im sorry for dragging you into all of this, i should've known out of everybody at glee, i…. i could talk to you

Chris- offcourse..

Chris looked at Darren directly in the eyes aswell,their eyes met, staring at eachother ..both oblivious to the passionate love they hold for one another…its like the crucial moment in every movie, before the two love interests kiss…

But then offcourse..

Suddently the curtain began to open,& Darren dropped chris's hand

"Well, well what's going on in here "?

a voice asked… the guys looked up

it was none other than -now skinny- hilton himself.

Darren - hey perez, whats up buddy

Perez- well i was searching and i couldnt find my man candy anywhere in this joint , and here you are klaining it up in a private booth

Chris - we were just… we were (Chris shaking his head trying to find a lie somewhere in there)

Darren- running some lines. we were just running some lines

Perez- running lines at a party?

Darren- offcourse, its all very serious here on glee you know (darren nods and looks at chris, physically signing for chris to agree with him)

Chris- yea, yea totally, all work all the time. I learn lines in my sleep aswell.

Perez- well thats not cool, god what could be more boring, cmon, come have a drink with me, im stealing him chris, im so sorry, love your hair by the way

Chris- um ok, and thanks.

perez grabbed Darren…. and proceeded to pull him away from Chris.. Darren looked at chris … shrugging with his mouth open , speechlessly being pulled away.

Chris just nodded with his lips pursed and watch Darren being pulled away by the gossip fairy himself.

Chris - well that was… that just was

he said to himself….

Chris - and now im sitting in here.. talking to myself. loser like me.

He got up and exited the private area, joining the party. immediatley looking for his friends..

Lea - oh chris, chris! there you are.. where have you been, i've been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?

Chris - ugh.. don't ask

Lea- omg, did you meet a guy

Chris - nope

Lea- well…then what the hell?, talk to me

Chris- i don't know if i can

"woooooooh"

they stopped the convo and looked over at the bar, Perez was there.. cheering darren on.. Darren was going crazy with the alcohol, downing beers, taking shots.. surrounded by all the other glee guys who were also cheering

Lea- wow, someones having fun

Chris- yea…yea. he sure is

chris said with an unimpressed face.. Lea picking up on this asked

Lea- wait, is this about Darren, come to think of it.. he was missing too. did you have your talk?

Chris - yes and no

Lea- yes and no?, well what is it?.. yes? or no?

Chris - well its just…i havent heard what i've really been waiting to hear

Lea- and what's that… that he's madly inlove with you and wants you to have his babies ( she starts laughing)

Chris thinks to himself " Exactly"…

As the night goes on most of the cast are enjoying themself… Except Chris.

Darren has span out of control with the drinking… noticeable by all of his cast and set mates… he is completely Hammered!… 120% drunk.. out of his head.

one of the producers from the show approach Chris at the table he and the girls are sitting at.

Producer - Hey, Chris… is Darren ok?

Chris- why would you ask me?

Lea- cause he's your mannnnn

Amber - mhmmmm

Chris- whatever you guys, only on camera, but um to answer your question, i have no idea what's going on with him tonight, perez has turned him into a beer fountain

Producer- ok, well please one of you guys… make sure he gets home ok.

The producer walks off…

Amber - Chris, you know thats your job right

Lea- yea Chris, take care of that

Chris- you guys, you're really taking this onscreen relationship a bit too far

Jenna - are you saying you dont wanna take blaine home and tuck him in

(They all Laugh)

Chris- ok so first off, thats NOT Blaine, thats Darren Criss acting a damn fool

Amber- we're playing with you Chris, i'm sure one of the other guys will go with him

Chris pursed his lips yet again and noded in agreement.

Lea - Chris..

Chris- yes Lea…

Lea- help him ( she says encouragingly, knowing that chris is madly inlove with darren, she insists he's the one to take care of him)

Chris - Ok mom!, (he says, looking slowly up at Darren) i'll… i'll take him home.

—end of part 3 —


	4. Chapter 4

After agreeing to make sure Darren gets home okay, Chris felt it only made sense to stop him in his tracks .. and not actually allow him to drink anymore. They had already been at the party for 3 hours and Chris was more than happy to leave and being Darren's now appointed 'Carer' , he knew that meant he had to take him with him.

So chris told his friends he was leaving.. and Lea wished him good luck and told him she'd check up on him in the morning. After his goodbyes he headed over to the bar which Darren had literally become the furniture of tonight.

Chris - Hey , Darren

Darren- CHRIS! oh man Chris! I Love you! , you're awesome , your like a bright rainbow of awesomeness and…. i love rainbows, they're totally awesome, did you know that? ( introducing drunk Darren)

Chris- know what (chris asked)

Darren- that rainbows are awesome.

Chris- is this a gay joke?

Darren- what? who's gay.. im not gay (replied a drunk defensive but yet still giddy Darren)

Chris- alright Mr - i think we've had enough of those tonight and i think for your own sake, i should get you home.

Mark who was also at the bar responded to chris.

Mark- yeah, yeah, you do that, dude needs a little TLC right now i think.

Chris - really, so why have you allowed him to just keep drinking?

Mark - because man, he's grown, you can't stop a grown dude from doing what he wants, so.. why bother.

Chris - well im about to stop him, i'll catch you guys later

Mark- later… look chris… take care of him

Chris- i wish everybody would stop saying that, but ok, im gonna try my best.

Chris put his arm around darren's shoulder and proceeded to do the infamous 'Im helping my drunk friend - walk' out of the building.

They get outside its empty, all fans and carpet journalists have left. Chris says to Darren.

Chris - once again, this reminds me of another one of our scenes.

Darren- our scenes are awesome (yelled a drunk darren)

Chris - yea, yea… not so loud. (chris says trying to quietin him down)

Darren - are we going to your place

Chris- well, i was gonna take you to yours, but mine is closer, but im not sure if that's a…

Darren - we're going to yours Colfer, c'mon (drunk Darren insisted)

Chris- well ok, why not

Chris understood that his place was nearer and it was more convenient so he had no problem with that…

Before leaving Chris had called his driver and asked him to meet them out front, so they headed into the waiting car…

Chris - my place please

Driver- and for you Darren?

Darren - um yea Kurts place please.

Driver- Kurts huh? ( he laughed)

Chris- yep, he means mine, he's totally drunk

Driver - yea i figured.

Darren sat in the car with his head titled back against the head rest and just kept tilting his head slightly to look at chris.. and everytime chris caught his glance Darren would smile and turn away.

Chris- dude, you have a serious problem do you know that.

Darren- The Darren problem, its awesome,its like a world of…

Chris - just don't… and if i hear one more thing about rainbows ( chris smiled as he found Darren's unsober behaviours to be cute and had also had his fair share of rainbow conversations for the whole car ride)

Driver- so here we are

They pulled up outside Chris's hollywood apartment building.

Chris- thank you so much, have a good night, hope you don't have to wait out for the girls too long

Driver- no problem kiddo, im booked to you guys for the night ,so its no problem

Chris- alright thanks, c'mon Darren

Darren- oh are we there?

Chris- yea yea, c'mon

Chris grabbed Darren's hand and helped him out the car.

shutting the door, he waved and smiled at the driver.

Chris - ok, so its late, so we must be quiet, can't wake the neighbors

Darren - ok.. ssshhhhhhhhh (Drunk Darren whispered)

Chris helped a very still uncontrollable Darren walk up toward the entrance of the apartment.

Chris- ok Darren, i need to get my key out, so just lean here, and try and keep steady ok.

Chris positioned Darren against a wall turned away from him and began to search his louis vuitton sidebag for his key. whilst digging Darren leant off the wall and began embracing Chris from behind.

Chris - Darren, what are you doing?

Darren- keeping warm, im cold

Chris clueless of what to do just paused for a sec and then continued searching for his key.

Chris- found it… now careful, if you could ease off a little , so i can open the door

Darren- Cool (Darren took his hands off of chris almost immediatley as if he was touching something that was security alarmed )

Chris finding it hard to turn around and face Darren opened the door and slowly turned…

Chris- ok, lets go

Darren held out his hand for chris to grab and lead him up.

Chris felt like he was on a date and it was the first time he was taking a guy home, but offcourse Darren's clear state of unsoberness did keep reminding him that , this was not the position he was in.

Chris took darren's hand and they walked in and got the lift to Chris's 3rd floor apartment.

Darren - yea man we're at the colfer estate… go team colfer!

Chris- darren shh.. your being loud ( chris laughed quietly)

Chris opened the door with a key on the same bunch as before, this time Darren stood peacefully behind him.

Chris- and we're in

Darren- this is awesome (Darren said staring at the magnolia ceiling)

Chris- yea, say that when your not competely drunk and stranded

Darren- no , no im not stranded, i wanna be here.

Chris smiled at him and helped him take a seat.

Chris- ok,so im gonna get you some water, im not an expert on fixing a drunk situation, but i'll try

Darren - what about the rainbow?

Chris - oh my god, i…. can't with the rainbows

chris went to his refrigerator and took out a bottle of water for Darren.

Chris - now…. will you be ok with this?, you can down beer so hopefully you don't find sipping water too tricky

Darren - dude i can totally handle that

Chris - ok, good i need to pee, i'll be right back.

Chris rushed to the bathroom.

on his way back he saw Darren, semi-soaked with a puddle of water beneath him.

Chris- oh my god ( he laughed)

Darren- man the water missed my mouth, i feel… all wet and stuff

Chris - ok , ok, we'll just have to … get you out these clothes.

Darren - wow, how quickly you try to undress me. (Darren flirts)

Chris- whatever, your drunk and wet..so… im just gonna ignore that and find some clothes for you.

Darren- kurt clothes?

Chris - no you silly, Chris clothes! (he smiled), your really living in a klaine world tonight arent you. if we was tweeting this fans would go nuts

Darren- well klaine rules

Chris - indeed it does.. anyways im gonna find you some clothes.

chris went to his closet and pulled out the best chillout clothes he could find, a white tshirt and jeans and returned to darren

Chris- Darren i dont wear sweats so this is the best i could do.

Darren- thanks colfer, do i need them now? ( asked a now slightly sleepy darren)

Chris- well , your clothes are wet.

Darren - oh right ,yea they are … arent they.. (he said as he nodded off and re-awakend)

Chris - your tired, i can see that.. but you can't sleep in wet clothes

Darren- then take them off of me

Chris- c'mon Darren, i mean as tempting as that sounds.. no.. im sure.. you can… you can take off your own clothes.

Darren shook his head making one of his classic sad puppy dog faced expressions.

Chris didn't know what to do, he didnt wanna undress darren for darren to then remember it wrongly the next day and accuse him of anything, but he knew he had to help his wet friend and get him out of the wet clothes.

Chris walked over to darren and started by taking off his suit jacket…while Darren just flopped around like a child being dressed or in this case undressed by his parent.

chris began to loosen Darrens tie.

Chris- this is a very nice tie by the way

Darren- thank you, its special

Chris laughed

Chris- really, you are worse than drunk Blaine you know that, this is just on a completely different level

Darren - you love me really

Chris - you know darren, theres so much i want to say to you, but you'd never remember in the morning so there's no point… or maybe i should say it.. knowing that you won't remember

Darren - i have no idea what your talking about (darren says looking up at chris as his shirt is being unbuttoned)

Chris- yea well good. ok i think you can handle the rest.. your pants and the rest of your shirt buttons can be your job. i've fiddled enough

Darren- alright, alright

Chris- ok, so im gonna go change, and i'll be right back okay .

chris went to his bedroom, consumed with sexual thoughts about Darren but knew how wrong it would be to take advantage of him in his state, let alone facing possible rejection. Chris changed into his silk pj's and had taken 15 minutes to simply do so. realising he'd taken so long he hurried back to check on Darren.

Walking in and sitting on the couch beside him chris asked..

Chris- how are you feeling

Darren who appeared to be talking slightly more sober..but not quiet there yet responded

Darren- im good im good.. im wearing your tshirt

Chris- i can see… and your in boxers?

Darren- yea, yea i'll put the jeans on tomorrow

Chris- okay, well as your a guest, you can take my bed.. and i'll take the couch

Darren- no, no thats fine… im cool out here

Chris- you sure

Darren- yea.. yea….you sleep in your bed.

Chris- ok, well im not leaving you yet, i dont think your ready to be alone

Darren- im fine, im fine …..Chris.. dont worry about it

Chris- ok, well if your okay then.. i guess this is goodnight

Chris looked into Darren's eyes…

Darren- um yea…

Darren looked back into his…

Chris sitting there felt the butterflies doing overtime in his stomach.. he never felt so nervous yet so good at any point of his life.

whilst Darren's head was a ball of mixed emotions , he knew he liked Chris but he also knew that right now he'd probablly tattoo a rainbow to his face if he could..his mind wasn't completely focused ,everything seemed a little cloudy to him but this didnt stop him from what he felt the urge to do.

Darren looked down and looked back up at Chris, biting his bottom lip, his face was dripping with lust… he was about to make a move…. he leant forward , took hold of Chris pulled him in

and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember when blaine woke up in Kurt's bed in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'..

Well this was different….

This wasn't Blaine… Nor Kurt.

This Was Darren & Chris… And this was them cosied up on Chris Colfer's sofa.

After Chris brought a very drunk Darren home to his apartment. Taking care of him and helping him out of some wet clothes… The Night heated up when Darren did the unexpected.. He kissed Chris. Not just any kiss either, a head grabbing , lip wrestling, tongue tasting super kiss bursting with passion.

So what happened next?… Does Darren remember.. does he even know where he is right now.. this is the question. Lets see shall we.

It was now 6.35AM… Darren & Chris layed peacefully in Chris's Sofa.

Chris awoke to the feeling of a mans thumb stroking his lower back.

Opening his eyes, he realised it was Darren, Looking across at Darren still sleeping Chris didnt know whether to jump up discreetly or wake Darren up. Chris didnt drink last night so he knows exactly what went down, his only concern was would Darren remember. as he layed their wrapped in Darren Criss's warm muscular embrace he had a million thoughts rushing through his head… he felt Darren begin to shuffle… and he thought to himself "omg, this is it, " Darren was waking up and it was time for a discussion that he couldn't escape being that he was still laying down with his right leg interlocked between Darren's bare legs. He looked as darrens legs started to move.. Darren was only wearing boxers and a white Tshirt that Chris had given him last night.. accompanied by black suit socks. Chris had been wearing gold silk pj's with a white T-shirt.. but the top half of his pajama set was on the floor.

Darren's eyes slowly opened.

Darren - Chris ?

Chris- Hi ( he smiled nervously)

Darren - um, what's going on, where are we? ( he asked ..now consciously stroking Chris's lower back)

Chris - my place

Darren - oh ok, why… why are we .. (Darren looked down and realised the position they were in.. and quickly took his had off of Chris's back)

Darren- wow, im sorry (apologizing for touching him)

Chris- no , no its fine

They both unwrapped themselves from eachother and sat up in the chair

Darren- oh man , i have a banging headache, Chris… whats… whats going on?, did we?.. did we um..

Chris - what?.. did we what?

Darren- do something last night?

Chris - so you don't remember…. anything?

Darren- um, no…. not really

Chris - ok wow, well this is auckward

Darren - tell me about it… i mean.. we was just… laying down…

Chris- together yea, yea i remember.. that happened.. just now

Darren- i know but um… how..

Chris just kept staring down at Darren's sexy legs, distracting himself from answering Darren.. so he requested..

Chris- ok ok, you put these on… ( he handed Darren the jeans he took out for him last night) and then we'll … we'll talk.

Darren stood up and put the jeans on… Chris looking the other way feeling extremely auckward.

Darren - better?

Chris - yea, yea sure… sit down.. lets talk.

Darren- Chris, if i… if i .. did something stupid im sorry

Chris- no… well.. you really can't remember anything?

Darren- no last thing i know… i was at the party.. and then did we drive somewhere?.

Chris- yea yea.. that would be here… we drove here.

Darren- ok and then.

Chris- to cut a long story short, you… you kissed me

Darren - i did

Chris - you did

Darren - well did you stop me?

he asked with a shocked and fairly mortified facial expression

Chris - um no, i didnt

Darren- well why not, i mean i was being a drunk asshole , you should've … wow.. im sorry. i should.. i should go

Darren got up , slipped on his brown shoes and started heading for the door.

Chris - no wait… we should talk about this

Darren - Chris im extremely embarrassed, i need to go, im sorry

Darren left the apartment. Leaving Chris feeling rejected and alone.

Chris sat there in the silence thinking to himself , a moment later his phone started to ring….. nervously expecting it to be Darren… he looked at it and it was lea.

he answered

Chris - Hey Lee..

Lea- well good morning, whats with the voice

Chris - i have just had the most crazy night and now depressing morning, its just a mess

Lea- oh hunny, what's wrong, Darren again, how did it go.. did you help him get home

Chris- nope, i did worse, i helped him get here

Lea- what!.. he's there with you now

Chris- well no he just left , and he left so fast all his clothes are still just sitting here… literally

Lea- wait, wait, what! .. his clothes! .. what did you guys do

Chris- no its not what your thinking, he got wet last night , so i took him out of his clothes and put him in some of mine

Lea- okay so this is all so beautifully exciting, i can't believe what im hearing, so has he finally decided he loves you ?

Chris - well…. no.. but he did kiss me

Lea- kiss you where?

Chris - on the lips ( chris sighed sadly ,now thinking that it might have not been anything but a stupid drunken kiss)

Lea- omg are you freakin serious?, so he is totally gay

Chris- Lea, dont repeat a word of this though, this is between us only okay?

Lea- yea offcourse.. so why did he leave

Chris- well thing is.. he was drunk when he kissed me

Lea- well.. how long did the kiss last.. was it in 'french'?

Chris - totally french… and um about 8 seconds…. wait who am i kidding.. it was totally 8 seconds.. im a loser i actually counted.

Lea- this is sooooo cute.. so you didnt answer why did he leave?

Chris- he's like now extremely embarrased that he kissed me.

Lea- are you serious?… is he being a jerk about it?

Chris - well no.. i mean its new for him.. i think he's nervous.. or maybe he didnt mean to

Lea- Chris!, no guys frenches another guy for 8seconds drunk or sober unless he's totally attracted to him

Chris- well then… why is he not here

Lea- i think he's scared by how much he likes you, classic male syndrome

Chris- so what do i do?

Lea - again, you either talk to him…. or you wait..

Chris- wait for?

Lea- wait for him to call you

Chris - yea i think i prefer the latter, but that's if it will happen

Lea- it will, unless..

Chris - unless what?

Lea- didn't you say he left his clothes

Chris- yea…

Lea- bring them to him

Chris - Lea i can't keep chasing him

Lea - its not, its you bringing him his clothes… he might need them

chris puts Lea on loudspeaker and picks up darren clothes and starts to fold them sarcastically responding..

Chris- yea yea sure he needs his damp suit and his.. and his…. ( chris feels something in the pocket)

Lea- and his…?

Chris - his phone, wow, he left his phone. he must have really wanted to leave

Lea - listen stop it! , and look at least now, now you have the perfect reason to go to him

Chris - yea i guess

Lea- good, now go for it!

Chris - alright, i'll call you a little later, thanks

Lea- no problem, always, make sure you call

Chris- i will do, thanks again

Lea - alright hunny, speak to you later, go get yo man

Chris laughs

Chris - alright buh bye.

They hang up.

Chris now fully loaded with an immediate motive to go and see Darren, he had a speedy shower and picked out a cute and simple outfit

and made his way to Darren's place.

Now despite it being Darrens first time at Chris's apartment last night, Chris had been to and around Darrens on numerous occasions, on one off occasions they were alone but mainly with their other castmates. The underlying sexual tension between the two was always apparent and only joked about by Mark and Lea to Chris and Darren themselves.

So arriving outside Darren's apartment.

Chris stood there looking at the apartment building.. thinking "Wow so im really doing this".

Heading across with a bag of damp clothes and darren's phone in his pocket. He made his way to the entrance.

The lobby attendant on the door recognised Chris and allowed him straight up.

taking the lift up Chris was thinking he had to finally get it all out of Darren, they've avoided the full on conversation too many times now, but Chris also knew it wasnt on his part. Darren was running from a truth.. a truth that Chris had to finally get put in concrete so that they could move on normally, be it together or as friends .Chris just wanted everything settled.

Exiting the lift and now standing outside Darren's door..

Chris taking deep breaths.. made that all important knock.

*Knock - Knock *

Counting down….1 …2…..3 ….4 ….5 ….6

Darren opens the door

Darren - Chris! (Darren said suprised)

Chris - hey, listen i know you probablly don't wanna see me right now

Darren - no its not that, its just nows not really a good time

Chris - ok then Darren, when? when is a good time for you?, all i do is try with you and it seems like you always runaway

Darren - chris, i honestly will talk to you but now i just cant

Chris - why cant you Darren ?, what all important thing can you be doing at ( chris looked at his watch ) .. at 8AM.

*Hey*

said a voice - coming from behind Chris.

Darren - Mia! , your here…Chris.. this is….um this is.. Mia

Chris looked around and saw a girl about to enter Darren's apartment

Chris - oh.. i see.. a girl … your doing a girl…. well not doing a girl .. i mean .. i mean….well you know what… i was just gonna give you your.. here just take this..

Chris forecfully pushed Darren's bag of stuff at him …

Chris - and your phone yea your phone…here. (he pulled out the phone and also swiftly handed it to Darren)

Chris - so yea im just gonna… (Chris lost for words and upset at the sight of a beautiful girl showing up to Darren's apartment , walked off Very , very quickly)

Darren - Chris! no wait

Mia- ok wow, so whats happening here? is it not a good time, i mean you asked me to…

Darren - yea, i know i asked you to come over, but i really…really need to talk to him… you go in.. i've gotta go after him…

Mia- yea, sure..sure go…quickly.. he looks really upset.

Darren- im going

Darren pulled on a pair of shoes by his apartment door and quickly rushed out after Chris….


	6. Chapter 6

'Chris'! shouted Darren, as he chased a very upset Chris Colfer out of the apartment block, Chris was ready to finally have the talk he needed with Darren, after Darren planted a drunk kiss on him in his apartment last night, but instead he was interupted by a girl named Mia, who also showed up at Darren's apartment, Darren was desperate to explain himself . chasing Chris into a park just opposite the Apartment….. Darren yelled again "Chris"!

Chris- What Darren? ( Chris yelled back…as he slowly stopped and looked back at him)

Darren - Can you… can you… atleast let me explain?

Chris- what exactly are you explaining Darren? because i actually have no clue whats going on here myself, i mean, the only thing you've told me, is that you know, your management and pr comany, have told you to play straight.

Darren- wait , wait, please, not so loud (asks a conscious darren)

Chris- Darren , theres.. theres no one here but us..

Darren- i know, but look.. can we… can we just go over there please

Darren points out a private area of the park where they can be semi-secluded an talk.

Chris - alright ( Chris agrees and they walk over and take a seat)

Darren- look, i know i havent been the best communicator lately

Chris- no, your right , you absolutely havent ( responds a frustrated Chris)

Darren- where do i start

Chris- where don't you start, i mean first you say your not straight, then you kiss me, you stay over and then you runaway and meet girls

Darren - okay,okay first… about Mia, she is honestly just a friend

Chris- Darren, whatever makes you happy

Darren- look, im dead serious, Chris…. im…. im gay and i know that

Chris nods in agreement

Darren- and, i .. really…Really like you,

Chris - Darren,i like you too

Darren- infact, i think…. i maybe… even falling inlove with you

Darren looked up at chris slowly…. nerves pouring out of his beautiful hazel green eyes.. Chris sat there speechless looking at Darren.

Darren - well, say something

Chris- i… i…. ( a lost for words Chris just sits there shaking his head)

Darren - i should'nt have sad that should i ( a disheartened darren looks down at the floor)

Chris - no, no…its not that ( chris puts his hand on Darren's shoulder, immediately causing Darren to look back up at him)

Chris - i actually, think i love you too.. and have done for a while

Darren smiles and his eyes circle chris's face as he admires to himself the moment they just shared.

Darren - really? ( he then says , just to get things clarified)

Chris- yeah, really ( responds a now very smiley Chris colfer)

Chris - but wait, why did you run this morning?

Darren- i.. i was scared, i didnt know how to handle this all, i thought i was making stupid drunk moves on someone who didn't like me back

Chris- darren, if i didnt like you back, why would i have slept beside you, all night

Darren- i thought maybe you were just being a good friend and taking care of me

Chris- well… that too, but i mean, if you kissed me and i wasn't interested i would've slept on the other couch.

Darren - well, its a shame i don't really remember the kiss

Chris- well i would refresh your memory … but you know.. we're out in public

Chris stood up nervously

Darren- no wait (Darren pulled him back) its….. its ok. there actually is no one here but us, let me… let me make this right

Chris- make what right?

Darren- our first kiss, it cant be some stupid drunk sloppy kiss, give me another chance

Chris - ok (nodded chris colfer nervously sitting back down)

Darren looked at chris dead in the eyes ,then looked at his lips and looked back up at his eyes again, he placed his hand gently in chris's soft brown hair, leaned in and kissed him

after 5 seconds of passionately kissing under the secluded wooden gazebo.. the 2 pulled away.

Breath taken by Darren's Kiss, Chris let out the words..

Chris- i….. i love you

Darren- i love you too. (Responded a smiling Darren Criss)

Chris- how is this gonna work, i mean your closeted..and and.

Darren- it will, we can make it (replied a reassuring darren with his hand now stroking Chris's knee)

Chris- we'll have to play it really cool

Darren- we have been, i mean, i know you have been

Chris- me? i literally melt like the wicked witch whenever we speak

Darren- thats cute, i didn't even notice

Chris- well you will now, so what do we call this… are your my?…. my?

Darren- boyfriend?

Chris- yea that…..

Darren- do you want me to be

Chris- i'd love you to be

Darren- and i would love to be, so yea, i guess im your boyfriend

(they smile )

Chris- aw, my secret boyfriend

Darren- yea , yea, that part

Chris- so we can't tell anyone? ( chris thinks about how much information he's already let slip to lea)

Darren- honestly, not yet, i don't think its wise to

Chris- ok, ok, my lips are sealed (sealed and trembling with guilt knowing he has told lea so much already)

Darren- cool, so what now?

Chris- well, you have an incredibly beautiful girl waiting at your apartment…

Darren- oh yea, about that, Mia… Mia is a friend, she knows about me, and i like to pretend she's my girlfriend sometimes when i need to

Chris - so she's your beard for the media.

Darren- exactly, God, its really bad isnt it

Chris- well….. yea. i mean i'd love you to feel comfortable enough to just be open about who you are, but i get the whole young hollywood heart throb stay in the closet thing, i just… i want you to be happy

Darren- well, im happier now, now that i have you.

Chris- good, and i'll do whatever i can to make you comfortable, even if it means lying about the whole girlfriend thing.

Darren- im glad you'd do that for me, i know how you feel about lying

Chris- its one of those sacrifices you have to make when your in love.

Darren looks up at chris and grabs his hands.

Darren- thank you, thanks for being such an amazing person

Chris - your welcome.

after a few seconds of happy glances.. chris asks

Chris- so.. have you thought about what your wearing to Trevor live yet?

Darren - um a little… you?

Chris - yea.

Darren - well do you wanna come back to my place and help me think of a look to put forward to the stylist

Chris- sure.

They get up and head back toward Darren's apartment.

as they enter and make their way up chris asks

Chris- so wait isnt Mia up there

Darren- oh yea, i totally forgot, i'll send her home

Chris- wouldnt that be kinda rude, she did say you invited her

Darren- well yea, but that was only to talk about my Chris Colfer problems…

Chris- oh really, you were gonna talk about me to her..

Darren- yea… im a total dork!.

Chris- no, no, its funny, i talk about you all the time to lea.

Darren- really? well what exactly do you say

Chris- i just shared my crush on you with her

Darren- your crush huh?, i thought you loved me

Chris- i do , i do.. i may have also said that i want to give you babies

Darren- really (Darren laughs)

Chris- yea im embarrassed

Darren- don't be, this is us now, we're together, we can laugh about these things

Chris- yea

Darren- but wait um, lea doesn't know i'm…

Chris- no , no, i havent told her (Lie)

Darren- ok good.

As Darren opens his apartment door, Chris beats himself up inside with guilt, feeling his betrayed darren at the very start of their new relationship.

*They Enter The Apartment*

Mia - oh hey guys, um, everything ok?

Darren- yea, we're great, we're good.

Mia- ok good, so i'll be leaving now then? ( she asks Darren , with uncertainty as she thinks he may still need her for his Daily Chris Colfer conversation)

Darren- i mean, well we're good here, so you can…

Chris - gosh Darren just tell her already

Mia- tell me?..tell me what?

Darren- ok, ok…me and chris… are together

Mia- oh really! wow, that was fast… i mean you just… wow

Darren- oh , you've missed alot, but i'll tell you later.

Mia- no problem, gosh im so happy to hear that guys.. i'll see you later

Chris-thanks, bye

Darren- i'll call you

Mia- ok, no problem.

Mia smiles and exits the apartment.

Chris- boy have i changed my opinion on her

Darren- how do you mean?

Chris- well before i left, i hated her

Darren- Mr Chris Colfer where you jealous.

Chris- offcourse, who wouldnt be

Darren-well you have nothing to worry about, me and her are totally over.

Chris- over?… as in… over? meaning… meaning there was a….. before?

Darren- oh.. yea yea.. a very long time ago, before i worked things out, we fooled around like once..

Chris- i see…. so there's chemistry there

Darren- just friendship now, its…its done.

Chris- ok, ok (Chris begins to think if he should be threatened by her, or just forget about it, one thing for sure was he was not as fond of her as he was just a few seconds ago).

So Chris & Darren spend the next few hours discussing outfit possibilities for the trevor live event they are both attending on Sunday.

At around 1pm Chris's phone rings… its Lea.

Chris- Hey lea (he answers)

Lea- hey my darrrling, how did it go

Chris- um, yea yea im fine , im fine ( chris replies trying to keep it cool and not give anything away as he's right now to Darren)

Darren- who's that (whispers a curious new boyfriend)

Chris- its Lea

Darren- Oh hey Lea! (He shouts)

Lea - who's that…. is that Darren?

Chris- yea, yea its Darren

Lea- ooh, so your together right now?, is everything sorted?

Chris- yea, yea we'll talk later okay.

Lea- no wait let me speak to Darren

Chris- to Darren?

Darren- she wants me?

Chris- erm, i think so (Chris petrified over what lea will say to darren, reluctantly hands over the phone)

Darren- Heyyy Lea

Lea- Hi Darren, aww so nice to speak to you , everything ok?

Darren- yea yea, can i just apologize for my crazy boy antics at the part last night

Lea- oh no, your fine, don't even worry about it, listen, im having a few of the guys round later on, just a small thing, nothing major, just to… you know… talk and chill, you and chris need to be there

Darren- yea, sure, id love too, let me just ask chris

he moves the phone away to speak to chris

Darren- hey Chris Lea's inviting us round to hers later , can we make it?

Chris- um, yea yea sure.

Darren- awesome, i'll tell her

Darren moves the phone back to his head and confirms ..

Darren- yea Lea, we'll be there.. what time?

Lea- six-ish, remember its just to talk and chill, nothing spectacular

Darren- yea offcourse sure, we'll see you then, did you want Chris back?

Lea- no its fine, tell him i'll text him.

Darren- Ok no problem see you later.

Lea- Bye..

*They Hang Up*

Chris- so this should be interesting

Darren- what?

Chris- as soon as we.. you know.. we get the challenge of seeing our friends together.. in one place… straight away.

Darren- i know, its crazy right, almost like a sign

Chris- a sign for what?

Darren - you know, to tell them what's up, but that aint cannot happen

Chris- i honestly think they'd be cool with it

Darren- i know, i don't doubt that, but i mean for now, the less people that know, the better… right?

Chris- right …..

After a few hours went by it was now time for Chris and Darren to make their way to Lea's for the small gathering she was having for the glee cast.

they had agreed they'd go together as they are friends normally anways and they wouldnt expect their castmates to question them on arriving together. Darren drove his car as he didn't intend on drinking after they crazy night they'd had last night.

As they pulled up outside lea's they saw Lea coming out of her apartment

they looked over the road and realised it was to greet glee guest star and another of Lea's gay best friends Jonathan Groff.

Darren - oh look, its J Groff

Chris - what?

Darren - Jonathon Groff's here

Chris- really?… oh perfect (sighed Chris sarcastically)

Darren- is there a problem?

Chris- well lea has only tried to hook me up with him like oh say a million times, its so auckward

Darren- oh really… (Darren's facial expression changed, to one that looked a little concerned)

Chris could already tell they had an interesting evening ahead of them.

—end of part 6 —-


End file.
